Ianto, the world could be ending
by BeeHawYeeHaw
Summary: Rhys and his bloody beans aren't a cockblock anymore. Missing Scene from CoE Day Three - Not Safe For Torchwood collection - REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED


**/NSFW Warning\**

* * *

_"World's always ending…and I have missed that coat."_

Ianto pushed Jack down onto the cream sofa. He'd waited long enough for this. He had watched patiently as Rhys cleared away the dirty plates and cutlery. Chewing on his lip and throwing slight glances at Jack. He'd been waiting too.

So, as soon as the warehouse door shut with a ringing clang, they got moving.

Ianto had practically launched from his chair, moving to his lover and pulling him into a searing kiss. Grasping the older man by his braces and tugging him closer. Hands in turn clung to Ianto's pinstriped jacket, bunching the material up tightly.

He missed Jack. God, did he need him. Ianto had watched him explode and dropped him into a quarry. Jack had been entombed in concrete. Ianto needed him now. Needed to familiarise himself with each new patch of skin. Needed to reassure himself his Jack was still there.

So he'd maneuvered them to the sofa, dropped Jack down and straddled his lap. Jack let out a brief laugh at Ianto's eagerness, classic grin sticking to his face. Ianto began to attack his neck, kissing where the open collar revealed skin.

"There's no rush gorgeous."

"Mmm…you died…missed you." Ianto muttered between kisses, hands finding the buttons to Jack's cerulean shirt. The Captain's smile faltered. It's not everyday you find a bomb in your stomach. And he knew just how much each of his deaths - no matter how swift he came back - effected the Archivist. He leaned his head against Ianto's cheek, holding the man more securely.

"I'm here now. I always come back." Using his hand, Jack guided Ianto's head up so he could look into the Welshman's eyes. They were a little teary and his face fell into an innocent expression that made Jack remember just how young Ianto is.

Jack gave an attempt at a reassuring smile then kissed him. It was softer than the last, filled with love and adoration for his lover. It was slow, angled enough so that their noses would brush and not clash violently. Jack's hand was still held to Ianto's hair, moving down to cradle his head with care instead. Both pairs of eyes had closed.

Ianto regrettably pulled back to take air, eyes still shut and Jack's lips chasing after him. The Welshman's fingers worked on opening up the shirt that blocked his access. He would have just torn the garment if it wasn't for the fact they had a limited supply of clothes and cash. Jack leant forward, diving in for another loving kiss as the shirt was slipped off his shoulders.

Jack didn't notice where the item went as the white undershirt joined it and Ianto's lips attached themselves to the spot where his shoulders met his neck, dipping slightly to suck at the skin. Jack's eyes shot open. He let a groan emanated from his mouth and latched his hands onto Ianto's hips, squeezing.

Jack's fingers worked on removing Ianto's new suit. Yanking the crisp-white shirt from the trousers. He reached between them, swiftly tugging the tie loose. It hung around Ianto's collar as Jack fumbled to open all of the buttons quickly and efficiently. His warm hand slid under the open shirt, brushing past Ianto's nipple and winding around his torso. It settled in the small of Ianto's back while its twin cradled the back of his head.

Jack pressed a light kiss to the shell of his lover's ear. "What else did you get on your little shopping trip?"

"Just the essentials." Ianto commented, rising from his place and quickly searching through the half unpacked plastic bags. He pulled a travel sized bottle of lube out with a soft smirk. Ianto then picked up the new greatcoat. Jack twisted himself so his body was stretched along the sofa. Ianto then stood in front of Jack and dropped his clothes to the floor, leaving him in his birthday suit and his lover hurried to do the same.

Ianto shivered as he watched, the freezing air of the warehouse attacking his bare skin. So he slipped his arms into Jack's large coat. Jack himself held his arms out, welcoming back Ianto to his seat.

"C'mere, if you're cold I can make you warm."

"I'm sure you can, Jack." Ianto happily settled back on Jack's now naked waist, coat pooling on his thighs. Ianto rock back on Jack's fully awake cock just briefly. It was enough to send sparks of pleasure through the captain's body. Heat rolled off the man's body, warming the colder Archivist already.

The lube was abandoned for now as Ianto turned his attention to Jack's perfect body. It was warm and unmarked, not a patch of hair nor scar tissue. Ianto leaned down to nip at the soft skin below Jack's collarbone. He pulled the skin between his teeth before sucking and drawing out a red mark. He watched in satisfaction as the skin healed around it, before leaving more on his lover's body.

Ianto left a trail of hot, open mouthed kisses down Jack' chest. Stopping at his right nipple, Ianto ran his tongue over the hardened bud. Jack moaned above him, hand reaching out to grasp Ianto's shoulders. As his lover bit down on his nipple, Jack arched into him, fingers digging into his soft fabric.

"Shit- _Ianto..._" Jack trailed off, making sweet noises as his left nipple received the same treatment.

Meanwhile Ianto's hands took their time exploration the expanse of Jack's body. Kneading at his shoulders, sliding down his arms, and scratching lightly at his torso. Jack enjoyed each second of it, moans echoing through the deserted building.

When the captain eventually grew impatient he shuffled underneath the Welshman, cock sliding between the two halves of his ass. Jack growled softly in Ianto's ear causing the younger man to shudder.

Ianto then took the bottle of lube and put a fair amount on his hands, reaching behind him - under the greatcoat - to spread it over Jack's member. Jack bucked at the cold. He watched as Ianto lined himself up before sinking down on his prick. The contrast in temperatures send Jack wild and he couldn't stop himself from thrusting upwards.

A cry fell from the archivist's mouth as the pain from taking Jack unprepared faded into pleasure. He held still for a minute or two, growing used to the feeling of being filled. A warm hand encased his own and Ianto smiled, opening his eyes he hadn't noticed were closed. Jack was staring up at him, pupils blown wide you could hardly see the ring of blue encircling it.

"Seeing you in my coat, naked...drives me crazy Ianto Jones."

"Mmm, now you know how I feel."

Ianto slowly lifted himself up and back down, squeezing the hand in his grip as waves of pleasure rolled through him and he moaned. Jack's spare hand fell on his thigh, extremity caressing and running over the short hairs. Fingers then trailing themselves towards his hip, squeezing as the softness it found under his coat. Taking a detour to grab at the round flesh of Ianto's arse before climbing up his back. Jack ran his hand over his lover's shoulder, skin smooth save for the various scars gifted by Torchwood and its aliens.

Jack then cupped Ianto's face, watching the blue eyes slip shut as his body was enveloped by what Jack thought was ecstasy. Thin lips, red and glistening from kissing, fell open as he let out the most extraordinary sounds. Jack felt he could finish just by looking at the bliss-filled expression.

His hips snapped up in sync with Ianto, both men not bothering to muffle the noises that now echoed in the lonely warehouse. Movements began to pick up as the pressure of orgasm promised them release. Jack's nails drug into the fat of Ianto's hips as he grunted and moaned. Slamming into his lover, Jack chased after that release like his lip depended on it. Meanwhile Ianto made the effort to match the Captain's pace, pushing down on his cock roughly. The head grazed his prostate and Ianto was sure he was seeing stars.

With Jack's rhythm and gradually increasing pace, his dick knocked into Ianto's sweet spot repeatedly. Ianto's moans turned to cries and Jack's grunts turned to pants. Fingers clung to the Captain's arm, running, red lines wiped away effortlessly after they'd be created.

Jack's thrusts stuttered slightly as he reached his climax, roaring while he spilled into his lover. Ianto continued to move, eventually finishing himself and riding out the everso nice bliss that washed over him. Both men gradually slowed to a hold, breathing quite heavily and hearts racing. The Archivist reluctantly lifted himself from Jack's spent dick, he then laid himself on Jack's torso, ignoring the sticky mess painting his own abdomen. They could clean later Ianto decided. He wanted to enjoy the moment just a little longer.

As he made himself comfortable, RAF coat still on, Jack's hands kept exploring. Small touches to his lower back or squeezing his arse. Knuckles tracing the curve of his ear or lightly scratching at his scalp. They were all soothing as Ianto's head landed gently on Jack's chest. Soft lips pressed themselves against his forehead.

"I missed you too." Jack whispered against his head, hands finally found their resting place, having slipped under the navy coloured material and splayed out along Ianto's spine, one hanging dangerously near his arse.

The couple dozed for a little while after that, Ianto cleaning them both up just before. But now the Welshman made to get up, pulling his hand away from where it ran up and down Jack's arm. As he tried to lift himself up, Ianto found the tight grip of Jack Harkness holding him in place. It made him smile.

"C'mon, sleep Ianto. Just a few more minutes." Although Ianto knew it would be more than that if Gwen or Rhys didn't come back soon

"We have a world to save." Ianto argued despite already settling back down. A warm hand drawing circle on his back drawing sleep in quicker.

"The world can wait."


End file.
